Luna Inversa
by Sukipal123
Summary: Tras Luna Llena, los Volturi regresan años más tarde para cumplir su venganza contra los Cullen y los Black: alterarán su pasado y cambiarán su futuro. Sólo los jóvenes EJ Cullen y Emma Black podrán detenerlos. M por sexo y escenas de lucha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en el fic no me pertenecen. Hay personajes de creación propia como Rennie, Emma o EJ. La Saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad del Stephenie Meyer. La historia siguiente tiene lugar después de mi anterior fic Luna Llena.

Prefacio

En la toscana italiana se divisaba un torreón medieval, una fortaleza arquitectónica de gran valor cultural. Hoy era día de celebración en Volterra. San Marcos lo llamaban la gente.. para Brianna también era un día de celebración. Hoy era el principio de su vida inmortal, de su liderazgo. Había pasado de ser la recepcionista de los Volturi a una vampira poderosa. Podía correr kilómetros sin agotarse, podía levantar un coche o parar un tren y su melena no se despeinaría, podría atacar a quien quisiese y... no lo pasaría nada.

Pero eso no era lo mejor. La verdad era que tenía el mundo a sus pies.

El gran reloj antiguo del torreón empezó a dar la hora... en sentido contrario, las aspas giraron frenéticos y los hierros sonaron ruidosamente, mientras la fiesta desaparecía en un hurracán. El mundo era un cúmulo borroso, quedando sólo el antiguo torreón y la malvada vampira que reía frenética por su logro.

Los Volturi habían perdido en el pasado. Los Cullen y los lobos habían prevalecido. Pero ese pasado ya no existía... "Magnifico" llamó a su don su maestro, el mismo que bebió su sangre para convertirla... el mismo que había pedido clemencia cuando ella había acabado con él. La cima era un lugar con un solo asiento.

Era imposible acabar con ella se vanagloriaba. Pobre. No sabía que dos jóvenes enfrentarían su maléfico plan y le demostrarían justo lo contrario.


	2. Chapter 2

Radical

-Bienvenidos a la Feria Anual de Artesanía de la Push! – Seth Clearwater saludó a los turistas que venían en autobuses fletados desde Seattle. Desde hacía unos años, la reserva se había convertido en un reclamo turístico de gran importancia para aquellos amantes de la vida tradicional y natural. Todo gracias al genio y encanto de Seth… y a las primeras aportaciones económicas de Emmett Cullen.

El fortachón vampiro estaba a la derecha de Seth, el magistral maquillaje de Alice le hacía parecer varias décadas más viejo y con su sonrisa encantadora, conseguía la atención de las féminas maduritas y se aseguraba ser un "reclamo". Emmett había querido que su hermano Edward fuera el encargado de las "Relaciones Públicas", pero como buen padre de familia y lector de mentes había preferido quedarse aislado en la comodidad y el anonimato de su cabaña.

-Pasen señores, llegan justo a tiempo.-Añadió Emmett.- Tenemos toda una serie de productos que serán de su interés. No olviden pasar por la tienda de los Ateara al final de la calle principal podrán adquirir vales descuento y entrarán en el sorteo de un magnífico Cadillac del 73 completamente restaurado por nuestros amigos de taller Embrake que custodia la preciosa Emma.

Emma Black rodó los ojos a su tío favorito. Ella no estaba custodiando nada, sólo acabando de pulir ciertos retoques del coche que su padre había restaurado por completo. Embrake era el taller de los sueños de su padre, Jake Black y de su tío Embry que habían abierto hacía unos años. No era un taller convencional, sino más bien estaba dedicado exclusivamente en coches antiguos o personalización de los coches propios, más acorde con la visión melancólica y nostálgica que ofrecían desde la reserva y que tan bien les iba para sus negocios.

Emma miró hacia el final de la calle y vio a la roquera Claire Young-Ateara vestida de forma tradicional, al más puro estilo Rennie Black. Ese recuerdo le arrancó una sonrisa. Su madre siempre que podía iba vestida de un modo tradicional Quileute o con accesorios que lo pregonaban a los cuatro vientos. Incluso en su consultorio veterinario de Forks, ella no dejaba de pasear su herencia Quileute, hecho que divertía a su marido Jake quien, entre bromas, comentaba que ella era más nativo-americana que él y Billy juntos. Con lo que se ganaba una buena regañina que le hacía dormir en el sofá.

Claire le devolvió el saludó y cambió de postura evidenciando su vientre hinchado. Sí, lo que Claire había sido un revolución en la pequeña reserva pues no sabían quien era el padre de la criatura y dieron por sentado que cuando Quil Ateara, amigo de la familia y unos 13 años mayor que ella le dio su apellido, era un acto de conveniencia. Emma sabía la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, ella si conocía la existencia de la manada de su padre y el clan vampírico de su abuelo Carlisle.

La paternidad del hijo de Claire dio para mucho y no eran pocos que aseguraban que el niño era de EJ Cullen. El joven médico que había llegado a la ciudad y se había establecido en la mansión blanca que había sido propiedad de sus familiares, junto con su tío Emmett.

Durante el verano, la joven Claire salió varias veces con él y se hizo claro su amistad cuando la acompañó a la boda de una prima. Pero EJ era un hombre que no se comprometía y tras el fugaz romance la abandonó embarazada de él.

Menuda telenovela y ella se la había creído. Desde esta distancia Claire olía a su macho. El olor de Quil se extendía por todo su cuerpo y el bebé también tenía la misma fragancia. No había dudas.

Emma se avergonzada porque durante unas horas, desconfió de su mejor amigo y lo enfrentó. Éste se enfadó con ella. EJ la había mirado a los ojos y había sido directo.

-Emma me conoces… ¿cómo puedes pensar que sería así? ¿Cómo creíste que humillaría a una mujer?

Ella se quedó callada porque si la había humillado a ella. Emma se enamoró de él, el mismo día que vino a Forks después de una temporada muy larga en Sudamérica.

En el verano anterior, un poco achispada por el alcohol que había bebido para darse ánimos, ella se lo confesó y se arrojó a sus brazos. Deseándolo con toda su alma… y él la había rechazado. Como si ella fuera una niña pequeña inconsciente.

Afortunadamente, Emma era fuerte y había superado ese bochornoso capítulo de su vida. EJ y ella eran los mejores amigos del mundo y compartían una misma pasión… la espeleología. Visitar cuevas y contemplar los testimonios, las pinturas, de los primeros hombres.

-Oh, Dios mío-Mira eso.-Una mujer de unos 40 años le daba codazos a su amiga, mientras miraba embobada a un coche descapotable rojo de donde salió EJ.

Siempre la misma historia, pensó Emma. EJ era el hombre más atractivo que había sobre la tierra. Era idéntico a su padre, pero a diferencia de Edward, tenía unos ojos de color chocolate preciosos y un cuerpo de escándalo como los lobos… bronceado por el sol, pues le encantaba el surf y el sol no afectaba su piel.

Él hizo caso omiso al pequeño club de fans que se había formado a su alrededor y fue directa hacia ella. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Así que el Cadillac del 73.-Le guiñó el ojo, enseñándole la papeleta del concurso-Yo también participo. Le dije a Claire que me lo quedaba siempre que tú, estuvieras incluida, preciosa Emma.

Lo dijo todo en una pose de conquistador que hizo que ella rompiera a reír. Él se unió a su risa.

Tras la broma, le mostró su mochila con los accesorios necesarios para la expedición. Comenzarían dentro de unas dos horas, cuando Emmett terminara el turno y pudiera acompañarles.

Al final, Brianna D'Allgueri ganó el cadillac. Y miró de forma agresiva al premio… y a EJ. Había algo raro en ella, pero Emma no pudo identificarlo. Se quedó aún más pensativa cuando la oyó murmurar en italiano.

-El pasado es mañana. Vul dur i.

Emma sabía hablar italiano gracias a su madre, pero el mensaje no le quedó claro y pensó que no había escuchado bien.

Cuando el turno terminó, se dirigió a las cuevas Muku-pat junto con Emmett y EJ. Las cuevas estaban frías pero ninguno de los tres lo notó. Empezaron a recorrerlas cuando sucedió. Fue instantáneo y no pudieron protegerse. Era como si la tierra hubiera entrado en un gran agujero negro y todo dio vueltas.

EJ la cogió en brazos e intentó cubrirla con su cuerpo. Ella cayó en la inconsciencia pero antes supo el significado:

Vul dur i.

Los Volturi habían vuelto.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Arcaico

Emma despertó poco a poco de su letargo. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho y creía que en lugar de pulmones, ahora tenía llamas ardiendo en su interior. Algo pesado había inmovilizado su cuerpo y no podía moverse. Afortunadamente, sus ojos estaban volviendo en sí y ya podía enfocar con claridad.

Estaba en un lugar extraño, muy oscuro. Olía a humedad y viejo. Corría aire frío y apenas pudo evitar el temblor que la sorprendió. Notaba un aliento dulce en su cuello, un olor delicioso que era capaz de reconocer.

EJ estaba encima de ella, con la cabeza recostada en sus pechos y su precioso pelo cobrizo acariciando su cuello. La postura era tan íntima que no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que sentía un placer creciente en su cuerpo.

Para. Se dijo. EJ no te quiere. Su cerebro le recordaba las razones, pero ella no podía atender con claridad. Era tan fabuloso sentirlo cerca…

Con un gruñido EJ volvió en si y la miró. Por un instante sus ojos la confundieron pues mostraban claramente una ternura singular y algo muy intenso. Se acabó antes de que ella pudiera saber que era. EJ volvió a su mirada chistosa, se levantó y la ayudó mientras ambos miraban la cueva en la que habían quedado atrapados.

Oyeron una carcajada y se giraron. Emmett, estaba de pie, quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

-En casi 100 años no sabía lo que era un desmayo. Cuando se le cuente a Edward se morirá de la envidia.

EJ divertido le dio la razón.

-Es extraño, tío Emmett. Esta zona no es propensa a terremotos, ni a fenómenos ambientales tan potentes. Supongo que el calentamiento global es la culpa.-Vaticinó.

-Bueno-Añadió Emma-Buscábamos aventura y la hemos encontrado.

Contentos y con la ayuda de la descomunal fuerza de Emmett, consiguieron salir de la cueva. EJ fue el primero en notar que algo no estaba bien, mientras que Emma sabía que tenía que recordar algo. Era como una ruleta rusa que no acababa de pararse para que ella lo pudiera atrapar.

Notaron que la casa de Lucy Young no estaba. Era la última cabaña que se había construido en la reserva junto con el nuevo parque que se había inaugurado dos meses atrás. No había nada. Sólo terreno.

Continuaron caminando y una sensación extraña se cernía en su pecho. Algo no estaba bien. Pero lo que causó verdadera conmoción fue cuando vieron a un joven con una motocicleta vieja. Emmett se escondió rápidamente, pero Emma permanecía de pie junto con EJ. El chico se giró y la miró de frente y ella casi se cae de espaldas.

Actuó por instinto y lo llamó.

-¡Papá!

Jacob Black miró a la chica del sendero que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Quizás fuera compañera suya en el instituto de la reserva. Quizás fuera solo uno de los ligues fallidos de Quil. La chica habló, pero con el sonido de la moto él no la entendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Quien eres?-Dijo éste.

-Soy Emma.-Ella lo miró y pudo ver las claras diferencias con el Jake que ella conocía. Su padre era un hombre y éste era un joven.

Entonces todo encajó y ella juró que de no ser por EJ habría terminado desmayada. Los Vulturi... los Vulturi habían hecho algo. Con sus dones había alterado su mundo... Recordó la enigmática frase... Dios, los Vulturi habían alterado el tiempo, de ahí el terremoto. De no haber estado en la cueva, ellos también estarían afectados.

-Lo siento. No te conozco.-Las palabras de Jake la sacaron de sus conclusiones y agradeció una vez más ser mestiza, tener una genética de 24 cromosomas, si no no hubiera podido actuar con la frialdad necesaria.

-No es nada. Es sólo que te he... confundido.-Emma sonrió mansamente-Da igual, supongo que nos veremos en el instituto de la reserva.

-Claro-Sonrió educadamente Jacob y cogiendo su moto se fue por el camino.

EJ observó la nube de polvo que la motocicleta y luego miró a Emma asombrado. Emmett salió de su escondite y la miró de la misma forma. Ella se lo dijo claramente.

-Son los Vulturis. EJ tenía razón no es ningún fenómeno atmosférico, es un cambio espacio-temporal.

Emmett la miró confundido.

-¿Un cambio espacio-temporal?

-Sí. Digamos que han destruido nuestro presente y ahora sólo tenemos este pasado. Hemos viajado en el tiempo. Y las cosas como las conocemos, ya no existen.

Se hizo el silencio. Que podía hacerse en ese tipo de situaciones. Todos se sentían desamparados. Poco a poco iba oscureciendo... las decisiones debían ser tomadas.

-Lo tengo.-Emmettt habló con más seriedad de la que nunca le habían visto. Tanto EJ como Emma saltaron del piso pues Emmett había permanecido sin moverse durante casi todo el tiempo, podría haber pasado por una estatua.-Haremos lo mismo que hicimos en el crack de la bolsa del 29.-Tras la mirada confusa de ambos jóvenes, Emmett lo aclaró-Construiremos nuestro futuro. Les daremos a los nuestros... un empujoncito.

Emma consideraba que los planes de su tío, solían ser disparatos y acabar con Carlisle y/o Edward riñiéndoles. Pero en un universo tan extraño, lo absurdo parecía bastante posible.

-¿Y en qué consiste este empujoncito?- EJ preguntó.

-En primer lugar tenemos que saber en que mundo nos estamos moviendo.-Emmett comentó- Las personas que conocemos donde están, qué piensan y si están seguros. Si los Vulturi está metidos en esto, ellos serán su objetivo. Nosotros les ganamos. Nuestro ejército demostró estar mejor preparado. Lobos, mestizos y vampiros luchamos juntos para la supervivencia. Los desavenencias fueron olvidadas y vinculos fuertemente creados, como los de vuestros respectivos padres, fueron una pieza clave para ganar y para que vosotros existáis.

-Pero que las cosas acabaran como acabaron fue cuestión de pura suerte, de puro destino.-Argumentó Emma.

-Pero los Vulturis han destrozado el destino y necesita nuestra ayuda.-Respondió Emmett.

-O sea, que de ahora en adelante vamos a trabajar de casamenteros.-Bromeó EJ, aunque su mirada continuaba seria. Los problemas serían continuos y su propia existencia estaba amenazada.

-Crearemos tres frentes distintos.-Apuntó Emmett- Cada uno de nosotros se encarga de una parte de nuestra familia. Por supuesto, yo me ocuparé de nosotros los Cullen, debo ver si estoy en el pasado o si sólo existo yo. Dependiendo de eso, me podré infiltrar en la familia y "ayudar" en los hechos.

-No olvides que mi padre lee las mentes y mi madre no te puede bloquear.-Le recordó EJ.

-Lo sé. Será difícil pero no imposible. Lo más seguro es que piense que dejo volar mi imaginación.-Comentó Emmett-EJ tu te quedaras en Forks. Serás un estudiante de intercambio en el instituto. Así podrás...

-Proteger a mi madre.- Completó EJ.

-Y yo me voy otra vez a mi mismo instituto y con mi padre de compañero. Siendo una estudiante de intercambio con raíces Quileutes-Dijo Emma- Pero hay un problema Emmett. Podemos invertarnos tapaderas pero necesitamos dinero para poder llevarlas a cabo. Y mi madre debe estar en Italia. Esto no puede salir bien.

-El dinero no es problema tengo dinero escondido en un lugar físico. Un tesoro escondido en la cueva.

-¿Tesoro?-Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados y cuando Emmett les dijo que guardaba en un cueva un colchón lleno de billetes, por si venían malos tiempos no pudieron evitar reír.

Pero a pesar de sus risas, sabían que los retos no eran nada fáciles y cuando antes supieran que terreno pisaban mucho mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

3. Secreto

EJ bajó de su recién alquilado Chevrolet negro y descargó la enorme maleta que había en el asiento posterior. Gruñó e hizo como si llevar ese gran peso fuera un esfuerzo considerable, debido a la audiencia que tenía alrededor.

Emmett tenía más dinero guardado en ese colchón que algunos depósitos de bancos. Era gracioso ver la enorme cantidad de dólares, pesos, euros y libras esterlinas que había escondido. Después habían ido a un cibercafé donde su tío, en apenas un par de horas, había creado las identidades falsas. Con sus nuevas vidas, fueron a una compañía de alquiler y habían alquilado tres coches.

Por último, fueron a un hipermercado y compraron de todo, tanto que necesitaron ayuda para ponerlo todo en bolsas y llevárselas.

Con disimulo, sacó su nueva billetera y volvió a mirar su documento de identidad.

Se llamaba Edwin Jayden. Era irlandés y estaba de paso por el instituto Forks en una beca de ciencias naturales. Estaría en clase de Biología Avanzada junto con una nueva alumna que llegaría el lunes siguiente. Se trataba de la hija del jefe de policía. Bella.

Gracias al convenio firmado con el instituto, es decir, a que Emmett fuera tan buen hacker, EJ se alojaría en una pequeña pensión que pertenecía a la familia Stanley.

La señora Stanley, madre de Jessica no se perdía detalle del nuevo alumno, ni de su claro atractivo. EJ pensó en regalarle un babero porque temía que dejara todo el piso lleno de babas.

Él conocía esa sensación. Le pasaba cada vez que veía a Emma Black.

Emma. Sólo pensar en ella lo hacía ponerse a ronronear como un gato. Recordaba con claridad como ella lo había abordado en verano. Durante esos pocos instantes fue capaz de sentir euforia y alegría. La boca de Emma era tan deliciosa…

Para. Se dijo. Pensarlo sólo hace desearlo más. Y ella no se lo merecía. Era demasiado buena para él. Siempre lo había sido. Por eso él no la dejaba acercarse.

Él era un monstruo.

Un niño consentido. Un malcriado que había cometido muchas locuras para creerse tan bueno como los demás. Alguien con un oscuro secreto que le tenía encadenado a una vida sin poder acercarse a lo que quería.

Que le impedía estar junto a Emma. De verdad.

Pero al menos, se conformaba con su proximidad. Con hablar con ella. Con ver su preciosa sonrisa o escuchar su dulce voz y si el destino era misericordioso… podía tocarla como había hecho en la cueva.

Había fingido estar dormido porque era tan necesario para su ser sentirla que no podía apartarse, no tenía voluntad. Y entonces, ella le había mirado a los ojos y su resolución estuvo a punto de flaquear, la deseaba con tanta desesperación… Ella lo quería y él… la quería con cada rincón de su corazón y cada pedacito de su alma.

Por eso la mantenía lejos.

La señora Stanley lo interrumpió y él se lo agradeció pues tenía una misión que cumplir.

Impedir que su padre atacara a su madre en plena clase de Biología… y conseguir que ambos se enamorasen.

Sí, era un hombre al que le gustaban los retos difíciles.

-Hola, soy la señora Stanley. Tu debes ser el alumno irlandés de intercambio.-La señora lo miraba con claras ganas de flirtreo. Él se hizo el tonto.

-Sí, me llamo Edwin Jayden Masen, pero todos me llaman EJ.

-EJ-dijo la señora mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto despreocupado y femenino.-Suena fuerte.

-Sí-añadió él-soy bastante fuerte, aunque esta maleta pesa un demonio.

A su absurda broma la señora Stanley se rió de una forma tan exagerada que él temió que se quedara sin resuello. Esa pobre mujer tenía nublado el juicio. No podía culparla, ese era su don. Él había sido el niño milagro que con su encanto encandilaba a humanos, mestizos y vampiros por igual.

Sólo había una persona en el mundo que siempre era inmune a su encanto y eso hacía de ella un verdadero encanto. EJ se volvió a regañar. No podía pensar en Emma más, ahora que tenía una misión tan importante. Si fallaban, Emma y él mismo no existirían en el futuro.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, se dejó guiar hasta el interior de la pensión. No era gran cosa. La pensión era antigua pero estaba bien conservada pues habían introducido mejoras tecnológicas. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a hoteles de cinco estrellas, aún así reconoció que no era mal sitio.

De cena, le sirvieron cordero asado con patatas y lo agradeció en el alma. El cordero, con la carne pegada al hueso, era la carne más sabrosa. Se quedó un rato conversando con los otros estudiantes que se alojaban allí y consiguió tener compañeros para el almuerzo el día siguiente. Sabía que lo peor del plan sería las aburridas clases que tendría por delante. Cuando era niño ya tenía el intelecto de adulto y gracias a las múltiples oportunidades que su familia le podía dar, era un profesional de prestigio.

La cuestión sería no dormirse en clase de Biología. Se durmió con esa idea en la cabeza.

El amanecer lo sorprendió por su prontitud y sin darse cuenta ya se encaminaba hacia el instituto. Lucía un sol brillante que agradeció pues tenía que estar bien instalado antes de enfrentarse a su padre. Edward se caería de espaldas si llegaba a saber el verdadero linaje de EJ, pero el parecido físico era tan obvio que sospecharía.

Saca de una verdad, una mentira. Para montar la mentira se había inspirado en su abuelo paterno sanguíneo. En Edward senior, el padre de su padre, que había muerto por Gripe Española en 1918. Una hermana de ese hombre,Molly Masen, es decir, tía de Edward, había llevado el escándalo a la familia al fugarse con un irlandés artista de circo y nunca más se había sabido de ella.

Edward le había explicado a EJ que nunca había conocido a dicha tía y que no quería molestar a unos parientes de los que no sabía nada. Así pues, EJ se haría pasar por bisnieto de la alocada Molly y por pariente lejano de Edward. Eso es lo que encontrarían los Cullen cuando buscaran en los archivos de Irlanda.

La semana pasó volando y EJ ya se había convertido en un chico popular, con docenas de peticiones para que fuera acompañante del baile. La fase primera se había completado.

El lunes a primera hora, padre e hijo se vieron las caras. Para un humano normal, Edward no reaccionó pero él, que lo conocía tan bien, pudo comprender el estupor que se cernió sobre todos los Cullen presentes. Menos Emmett que disimuló una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es ese chico?-La voz de Rosalie sonó una octava más baja de lo normal.

Sabiendo que sus pensamientos estaban siendo analizados con lupa, EJ lo utilizó para su propio beneficio. Se cuestionó mentalmente si esos alumnos serían irlandeses como él y puso una imagen de Molly. Luego lo desechó y penso en la guapa que estaba Angela Weber con su nuevo sueter azul.

-Bueno, el mundo es pequeño.-Respondió Edward con sorna-Ese chico es pariente lejano mío. De tía Molly.

-No va a reconocerte-Añadió Alice-Lo le interesamos en lo más mínimo. Viene a Forks a estudiar plantas... y a estudiar a varias chicas.

-Angela Weber-Completó Edward. En su tono de voz se adivinó el aburrimiento.

Todos los Cullen rieron y él vio como su padre y todos los demás se creyeron la trampa.

Entonces ella entró en la cafetería junto con Jessica. Estaba muy cambiada, aunque para él seguía siendo la mamá más bonita del mundo.

En ese instante EJ se sintió parte de la historia de su familia. Hasta la clase de Biología, todo pasó según lo esperado.

Edward Cullen perdió la batalla con el monstruo y atacó a la joven.


	5. Chapter 5

4. Histeria

EJ corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Y se dio un fuerte golpe mientras separaba a su enloquecido padre de su indefensa madre. Los humanos de la sala no se dieron cuenta porque apenas habían transcurrido milésimas de segundo, pero no tardaría en hacerse evidente el escándalo. Y con ello la exposición a los humanos y la excusa para que los Volturi los atacaran y todo se fuera a la porra.

Su padre lo atacó y lo golpeó y EJ se contuvo para defenderse y no golpear. Su intención era apelar a la mente de Edward con mensajes tranquilizadores, con la imagen de Carlisle. Habían pasado dos segundos, la gente pronto se daría cuenta. Cuenta de que Edward era más bestia que humano, cuenta de que Bella estaba inconsciente, con una pequeña herida sangraba en su cuello y una brecha en la cabeza.

Y de pronto se hizo la oscuridad en el aula... los alumnos y el profesor se quejaron y todos permanecieron hablando y riendo por el fallo técnico, bastante común en la lluviosa Forks.

Emmett ya estaba ahí. Por partida doble. Dos Emmett (el del pasado y el del futuro) agarraron y sacaron del aula a Edward, quien apenas percibía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En ese instante, EJ se agachó y se ocupó de la joven. Afortunadamente, la herida del cuello no era profunda, pero la commoción cerebral producida por el golpe tendría que ser examinada en el hospital. La cogió en brazos y salió del aula.

La luz volvió justo cuando pasaba por el marco de la puerta. El profesor se asustó y se acercó mientras todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar demandando respuestas.

-¿Qué ha pasado EJ?- El profesor exigió.

-Bella se ha golpeado la cabeza. Estaba cogiendo material de su mochilla cuando se ha ido la luz y ha acabado golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la mesa de experimentos. Creo que lo mejor será llevarla al hospital. Puedo encargarme. En Dublín vimos la práctica de la cebolla, la semana pasada.

El profesor parecía pensativo, pero no dijo nada. El encanto de EJ estaba hecho a prueba de bombas.

Con rapidez Bella fue trasladada al hospital donde un solícito Carlisle la atendió magistralmente. Al final todo pasó a ser un susto y EJ pasó a ser un héroe para su abuelo.

Charlie se enteró de la hazaña del joven EJ y quiso agradecérselo personalmente. EJ se alegró mucho de poder estar con su abuelo. Hombre de pocas palabras, pero con un corazón tierno, lo echaba terriblemente de menos, pues en el futuro Charlie ya no estaba.

Aceptando su invitación, ambos fueron a visitar a su madre. Bella se sonrojó y tartamudeó palabras de agradecimiento. EJ la miró con una ternura desbordante. Esa frágil mujer había arriesgado su propia mortalidad para que él existiera en su mundo. Bella malinterpretó sus miradas y el rubor de sus mejillas se tornó rojo sangre.

Decidido a no incomodar EJ despidió y se cruzó con los Black que venían de visita.

Desde la distancia, observó como Jake saludaba a Bella quien empezaba a relajarse con sus bromas y comprendió que el verdadero problema para su misión, mas que los Volturi, era la creciente atracción entre ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

5. Popular

Emma suspiró antes de entrar en el instituto de la reserva. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su ingreso y las cosas no acaban de cuadrarse. Como estudiante de intercambio, fingía un acento marcado y se inventó una historia convincente acerca de vivir en soledad en un cuarto alquilado de los Ateara. Desde el principio quiso integrarse, puesto que aquel era su instituto pero Leah y las demás chicas no se lo ponían nada fácil. Estaba consternada.

La única Leah que ella había conocido era una tía cariñosa y guerrera, incapaz de la malícia o la mentira. No una arrogante joven que disfrutaba burlándose de aquellos que no seguían sus estúpidas normas. Sí, Emma Blackford (no podía arriesgarse a que la emparentaran con Jake) no había caído en gracia. Tal vez fuera, su excesivo carácter independiente... quizás su visible inteligencia y sencillez... sea como fuere las populares no la querían cerca y eso la llevaba a la soledad.

Las clases pasaron rápido y en todas ellas Jake no acudió. Ése era uno de los problemas de Emma. Su padre había caído enfermo con gripe y ellos aún no habían coincidido. Quil y Embry eran otra cosa. Mejor dicho. Quil era un fantasma. Se dedicaba a hablar con la boca llena de sexo y de citas. Insinuándose a las diferentes chicas y pavoneándose con sus musculitos de gimnasio y la ropa ceñida.

Emma tenía problemas para aguantar la risa y ahora entendía muchas de las bromas que su padre hacia a Quil. Embry actuaba a la retaguardia. Apoyaba a Quil en todas las tonterías pero siempre evitaba mirar a los ojos a las chicas. Y ahora el objetivo de esa dúo era ella.

Quil se acercaba a su mesa por el pasillo central caminando como un modelo de ropa interior, escondiendo tripa y meneando en exceso sus brazos. Los pantalones y la camiseta que lucía eran visiblemente una talla menos de la adecuada, todo ello para marcar bien marcado su cuerpo... o morirse ahogado. Se acercó a su mesa y a poca distancia Emma olió el perfume de Quil. Se había echado litros de perfume y desodorante y Emma pensó que se marearía.

-Emma Blackford. -Su tono de voz sonó muy sexy, pero su cara de pillo le daba un efecto cómico- Una gatita como tú no debería sentirse tan solita.-La miró de lado, imitando a los chicos de las series juveniles.-Si no estar bien calentita.

Emma se juró que si algún día la misión salía bien, le contaría con todo lujo de detalles a Claire la forma de ligar de Quil.

-Es que no te puedo dejar solo ni un momento.-Una voz profunda los interrumpió. Jake estaba de pie en el extremo contrario a la mesa y sus ojos mostraban la diversión. Se acercó a Emma y la saludó.

-Hola otra vez. Espero que no me confundieras con Quil. Sus poses de ligón son demasiado patosas.

Emma rió encantada con el sentido del humor de su padre. Aunque de apariencia juvenil, Jake seguía siendo el padre cómplice que solía ayudarla en todas sus travesuras.

Al ver la cara de satisfacción de Emma. Quil bufó con insolencia.

-Desde luego, no sé que le ven las chicas a peque-Black.

Todos rieron por la broma de Quil, aunque Jake fingió enfadarse y se enzarzaron en una pelea a lo pressing catch. Las peleas tan chapuceras, causaron más risa en Emma pues conocía todo el potencial que podían llegar a desarrollar.

De esa forma, Emma pasó a ser miembro del grupo de su padre y no volvió a comer a solas. Le alegro comprobar que Jake estaba perfectamente, aunque le molestó saber que ya empezaba a gustarle Bella. Ambos se habían hecho más amigos desde que ella sufriera el golpe y solían salir juntos a pasear por el bosque. A veces un tal EJ los acompañaba.

Para Jake, el tal EJ no significaba un peligro pues pronto terminaría el semestre y se iría. Emma sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con la mención de su mejor amigo. Su corazón no entendía ni de separaciones ni de explicaciones.

Aparte de eso, Emma continuaba la búsqueda de su madre. La alivió conocer que Rennie ya no estaba con los Volturi y que apareciera en los archivos de adopción de Roma que ella había hackeado. Sabía que los propios Volturi habían armado la adopción como medio para separar a Rennie de su hija y que el futuro no se cumpliera. Pero obviamente había olvidado lo buen hackeador que era Emmett y además por partida doble. Según sus tíos, muy pronto tendrían la dirección de Rennie y podrían inventar algún complot para atrajerla a Forks poco tiempo después de que su padre se transformara en lobo. Entonces, Jake se imprimaría y Rennie quedaría embarazada de Emma.

Pronto se iba a celebrar el consejo escolar donde los alumnos elegirían a sus representantes que transmitirían al director sus deseos en cuanto a material, horarios, clases y actividades extraescolares.

Jake era candidato. Su promesa era clara: Aumentar el aparcamiento y ofrecer clases de mecánica en horario extraescolar. Tenía varios seguidores. Y una campaña existosa en internet. Era el candidato más votado, aunque le seguía de cerca otra aspirante Renata Blanick. Esta joven tenía un programa basado en la protección del medio ambiente y mejorar los recursos de los jóvenes, lo que se traduciría en ahorro y dinero para bailes, viajes y demás actividades.

Renata Blanick no iba al instituto pues sus padres eran científicos que se pasaban viajando largas temporadas. Ella misma adoraba las ciencias y sólo asistía a los exámenes. Ni Jake, ni Quil ni Embry la conocían, pero sus ideas no la hacían particularmente popular.

Y llegó el día. Las votaciones concluyeron y Renata acudió al instituto. Gracias al permiso de seis meses, disfrutaría del día a día con otros jóvenes de su edad.

El director estaba acabando de contar las papeletas cuando Renata llegó al salón de actos... donde se proclamó ganadora.

Con gesto de derrota, Jake, Embry y Quil miraron con decepción a la ganadora. Y Emma también lo hizo.

Era asombrosamente hermosa. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada, mientras servía de marca a unos magníficos ojos azules y un rostro perfecto.

Cuando aceptó la enhorabuena y se giró al público. Emma la recenoció y sintió un gran alegría. Ella estaba sana y salva.

Renata Blanick.... Rennie. Su madre.

La misma que aquellos instantes anunciaba con entusiasmo que una de sus primeras acciones, sería la de prohibir el acceso con moto y la potenciación del autobús urbano.

La que acababa de declararse públicamente rival de Jacob Black. Su futura mujer. Su imprint.

Emma gimió por el gesto encolerizado de su padre. La misión definitivamente se había puesto sin duda más difícil.


	7. Chapter 7

6. Pressing Catch

-No la soporto.-Con un gruñido Jake se sentó en la cafetería en un soleado día de primavera.-Dice que los mecánicos, que los coches son los asesinos del planeta.

-¿Por qué las más hermosas son siempre las más locas?-Suspiró Quil.

Jake miró malhumorado a su amigo.

-Y tú ¿de parte de quien estás?

-Tuya amigo, tuya obvio.

Embry se rió y miró a sus amigos con sorna.

-Pues ahora se lo podrás demostrar porque ella viene hacia aqui.

Con un sencillo vestido primaveral de tirantes que le daba un aspecto etéreo y mágico, Rennie se acercó a la mesa.

Quil casi se atraganta y empezó a arreglarse el pelo, mientras sonreía como si fuera un gangster. Jake la miró entre desafiante y altivo, frunciendo el ceño. Embry mantenía su media-sonrisa habitual y era el más eficaz para esconder sus pensamientos.

Los dos Emmett disfrazados como empleados de la cafetería no perdían detalle del enfrentamiento. Emma se sentiría mal por perderse el siguiente pressing-catch.

-Hola chicos.-La voz suave de Rennie, hizo que la expresión de estupido de Quil se acentuara. Jake frunció más el ceño al notar como la suave voz le causaba un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.-Siento que se hayan anulado las clases de mecánica pero hemos de pensar en el futuro de nuestro mundo.

-¿Y como se supone que vamos a viajar? Vamos a ir en bicicleta hasta Washington, o no mejor...-se burló Jake-el próximo viaje a Machu Pichu lo haremos en patinete.

Rennie lo fulminó con la mirada. Los ojos marrones de él eran muy hermosos, pensó. Lástima que fuese un tipo arrogante y con ceño siempre fruncido.

-Hay transportes alternativos, mucho más eficaces que los coches como son el tren o el avión. Es por culpa de nuestro apego al motor y de nuestros desplazamientos innecesarios que el planeta está muribundo.-Respondió altiva y a Jake le entraron unas ganas enormes de sonreír.-Además, me extraña que como quileutes no valoren la importancia de la madre tierra.

Emmett le comentó a su otro yo: Rennie 1-Jake 0 Gol en propia puerta.

A Jake se puso tenso pues ella acababa de insinuar que no valoraba sus raíces.

-Y a mi me extraña que una blanca, una muñequita tonta, hija de colonialistas ladrones se atreva siquiera a mencionar a los nativos que sus ancestros han masacrado y tenga la poca decencia de creerse superior.-Respondió él.

Quil se quedó boquiabierto. Embry mostró desconcierto y los dos Emmett estuvieron de acuerdo en que era penalty y valía por dos.

Rennie 1-Jake 2-Dijo uno de ellos.

Rennie pareció sobreponerse y sus ojos destellaron con tanta ira pasional que a Jake se le paró el corazón.... Ella le abofeteó. Con dignidad se giró y avanzó hacia la salida de la cafeteria donde dejó que cayeran las primeras lágrimas.

-Amigo te has lucido.-La voz de Embry sonó con censura.-Toda la escuela sabe que el padre de Rennie ha sido acusado de ladrón en la frontera. Él asegura que alguien le puso la droga en la maleta. Los Blanick se están dejando la piel en defenderle.

Quil seguía en la suya.

-¿Por qué las mas hermosas son las más delincuentes?

Pero Jake miraba hacia la puerta, sintiendo unos remordimientos en el estómago. Sería hambre se dijo. La culpa se iría al comer. Pero mirara donde mirara sólo veía un par de hermosos ojos aguamarina, demasiado bonitos para estar tan tristes.

Los Emmett se miraron.

-Los Volturi juegan sucio. Hay que avisar a Emma. Están metidos en la policia humana.

-Ve tú. Rosalie y yo estamos de celebración. 100 años juntos.

El Emmett del pasado miró al del futuro con un mal gesto.

-¿Cómo lo vais a celebrar?

Este sonrió.

-Ya sabes, lo típico. Ir de caza en luna llena, una cama con flores en la colcha...

-Y Rosalie imponente con un picardías rojo, con medias de seda que no deja nada a la imaginación.-Gruñó-Ni hablar.

-Es mi esposa. Por supuesto que se pondrá el picardías de las celebraciones. Búscate a la Rosalie de tu futuro-Gruñó el otro Emmett.

-También es la mía y no me será infiel. Ni siquiera conmigo mismo.-El Emmett del futuro estaba listo ya para pelear.

El sonido de su teléfono los distrajo. Rosalie les mandaba un mensaje.

"Emergencia de Shopping: Alice necesita botas nuevas urgente. Lo celebraremos otro día. Te amo".

Ambos se imaginaron la cara de Alice riendo por arruinarles el aniversario.

-Esta me la paga.-Dijeron al unísono.


	8. Chapter 8

7. Literatura

-Bueno chicos, espero que hayáis tenido un día excepcional.-El Sr. Martin, profesor de literatura, sonrió con su franqueza habitual en la abarrotada clase de la reserva. Era la última hora del jueves y los chicos ya tenían ganas de terminar.-Ahora viene el momento de relajar nuestras mentes y abrazar a la literatura.-El Señor Martin abrazó de manera teatral la obra que había elegido para los chicos.-Pero antes voy a pasar lista, aunque creo que toda la fila está completa.

Era cierto. Emma estaba en primera final entre su padre y su madre que se ignoraban mutuamente. De no ser por su existencia, hubiera pensado que era francamente imposible o muy poco frecuente que esas dos personas llegaran a quererse, o mejor aún, a ser cordiales uno con el otro. La tensión estaba en el aire... ojalá fuera atracción encubierta.

Su madre era una chica enérgica y decidida. Rennie era demasiado intensa y apasionada en sus convicciones y chocaba como un tren sin frenos contra el decidido y determinado Jacob que pensaba de manera radicalmente distinta. Era una oportunidad única el verlos de esa guisa. Para ella, siempre habían sido una pareja locamente enamorada. De pequeña, cuando se fingía dormida, observaba las miradas de cariñoso anhelo que ambos compartían. En cambio, en esta realidad todo era tristemente diferente...

¿O quizá no?

-Y Wallace. Muy bien. Me enorgullece que mi clase sea a la que más gente asiste.-Sonrió el profesor-Vamos a comenzar con una lectura fascinante. Hoy leeremos "Lorna Doone" de Richard Doddridge Blackmore. Una gran historia de amor.

Las chicas suspiraron, entre ellas Rennie que sonrió. Emma sabía que era una de las novelas favoritas de su madre. Jacob ni se inmutó.

El profesor Martin continuó.

-En la década de 1660, en Inglaterrra, amor, guerra y luchas familiares se entremezclan mientras la aristócrata familia Doone aterroriza a toda la comunidad de Devon, en especial, a la familia del joven John Ribb. A pesar de esto, John se enamora locamente de la joven Lorna, hija de sus más acérrimos enemigos y se la llevará consigo, aunque su familia está en desacuerdo. Sin embargo, la joven resulta ser pariente del mismo rey de Inglaterra y deberá dejar a Ribb. El muchacho irá a la guerra donde conseguirá con honor, un alto rango que le permita casarse con su amada.

Jacob soltó un resoplido. "Otro idiota dando mal ejemplo de los hombres".

Rennie oyó el comentario y por su cara, Emma supo que tendría problemas para unir a ese par de tercos. Francamente, cada uno con su estilo estaba provocando el antagonismo del otro. Ella mostrándose fuerte y autoritaria y él... como un lerdo macho que su hija sabía que no era.

Otro problema más, suspiró abatida. En el otro frente, las cosas tampoco iban bien. Bella no mostraba ningún interés por Edward, porque directamente, no coincidían. Desde el ataque, el padre de EJ ya no iba al instituto y se mantenía todo lo alejado de Forks que podía. Y Emmett.... bueno, su tío favorito estaba en disputa con su yo pasado por Rosalie.

Sólo quedaban EJ y ella luchando juntos contra el tiempo. Los dos contra todo. Juntos. Ese pensamiento le despertó una sonrisa muy brillante...

-Ésa es la actitud.-Emma parpadeó y sintió los ojos del profesor Martin.-La literatura está hecha para que se sueñe despierto.

La clase irrumpió en carcajadas e incluso sus padres sonrieron. Emma se sonrojó.

-Ahora vamos a leer un fragmento y quiero que os esforcéis al máximo. Va para nota. Empecemos con... la primera fila. Jacob quiero que vayas a la página ciento veinte, donde John se reencuentra con Lorna y cree que ella lo ha olvidado por las riquezas de palacio.

Jacob obedeció y buscó la página requerida. Iba para nota así que puso interés en hacerlo medianamente bien. Con su voz profunda empezó a leer.

-"Mi señora Doughart".-Su voz rezumaba desprecio.

-Alto. Jacob debes mostrarte enfadado, pero con ansia.-Le interrumpió el profesor.

-"Mi señora Doughart".-Ahora su voz sonó mucho más controlada.

-Estupendo. Ahora necesitamos a una Lorna. Rennie, tu serás Lorna.

Los ojos de ambos mostraron el desconcierto. No se hablaban y ahora tenían que tener un diálogo. Rennie fue la más rápida en reponerse.

-"¿Por qué no me llamáis Lorna?"-Rennie habló con un tono melodioso que dejó al profesor con una gran sonrisa.

-Excelente Rennie, ahora quiero que sigáis el diálogo juntos y seguido. Recordad él cree que ella ha cambiado porque no responde a sus cartas y ella cree que él es quien no la quiere pues la trata con demasiada distancia y tampoco manda cartas.

Ambos asintieron y la magia comenzó.

-"Mi señora Doughart"-Jacob susurró.

-"¿Por qué no me llamáis Lorna?"-Ella respondió, su voz con un matiz de desconfianza e intensidad.

-"Si usted lo ordena"- La voz de Jacob sonaba despreocupada pero con el falso control que le había indicado el sr. Martin.

-"¿Ordenar?"-Rennie levantó la mirada hacia Jacob, que la estaba mirando y por primera vez no apartó la mirada hasta que la volvió al texto.- "No hay lugar para las órdenes entre viejos amigos".

-"Pensaba que alguna vez fuimos más que viejos amigos".-Jacob sintió algo extraño al decir esas palabras y otras diferentes vinieron a su mente. El pensamiento de nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá lo abrasó sin razón. Afortunadamente se aclaró los pensamientos.

-"No más que yo".-Respondió Rennie sintiendo también algo en su memoria, algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Emma lo notó, ella podía percibir cosas en los demás a un nivel muy profundo y eso le dio esperanzas.

-"A lo mejor, los dos nos equivocamos".-Su rostro confundido miró a Jacob quien instantes antes, la había estado mirando.

-"Eso parece".-Jacob dijo esas palabras mientras volvía a mirarla. Su mirada dejó de ser intensa y pasó a ser cínica. -"Ya veo que tienes una casa preciosa".

-"Pertenece a mi tío".

-"¿Por qué me has mandado llamar?"-La furia cubrió el tono de Jacob. Las sensaciones que experimentaban eran cada vez más extrañas y no le gustaba. No le gustaba que en el fondo le gustaban tanto.

-"Pensé que querrías verme otra vez".-Fue la respuesta que sonó con un suspiro.

-"Hubo un tiempo en el que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado."-La ternura del tono sorprendió al mismo Jake e hizo que Rennie lo mirara... apreciativamente.

-"¿Y ahora?"-Ella leyó con la sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

-"¿Para que desear algo que puede provocarme dolor?"-A Jake le costó sacar las palabras que tenía que leer, como si su interior las rechazara.

-"Si mi presencia te ofende tanto, quizás deberías irte"-La furia, y el dolor, sonó en la voz de ella.

-Y ahora John se va hacia la puerta-El profesor Martin miró a Jacob y le indicó la puerta de clase con la mano. Jake gesticuló y el profesor asintió. Jake obedeció, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta y el señor Martin le indicó a Rennie que continuara con su interpretación, se levantará y lo encarara.

-"John, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"-Rennie siguió a Jake entre los pupitres entre el silencio absoluto de sus demás compañeros. Todos estaban absortos en la historia. Se quedo junto a su espalda con el libro en la mano.

-"Me rompes el corazón y luego me acusas de crueldad"-La voz de él sonó dolida. Jake la encaró.

-"He esperado mucho tiempo una respuesta a mis cartas"-Dijo ella.-"Todos estos días y meses horribles sin saber nada de ti"-Otra vez los sentimientos extraños la inundaron.

-"¿Me escribiste?"-Jake se estaba peligrosamente metiendo demasiado en el papel. Ansiaba saber si ella lo había estado esperando. Si para ella, él significaba algo.

-"Docenas de veces"-La voz de ella era extrañamente sincera.

-"Nunca me llegaron. Y todas mis cartas para ti me las devolvieron".-Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar sin artificios.

Y el profesor Martin interrumpió.

-Ahora es cuando los amantes se dan cuenta que ha habido un malentendido. John le entrega sus cartas devueltas a Lorna.

-"Me las mandaste"-Dijo Rennie, pero sentía que ya no estaba hablando de cartas.

-"Fielmente".-La palabra salió de lo más profundo de Jake. Como si su ser, fuera fiel a ella.

-"¿Entonces que pasó?"- Dijo ella. De pronto esa pregunta cobró mucha importancia.

El profesor Martin explicó que como en algunas otras obras, las criadas solían meter las pezuñas con interés particulares y las de Lady Lorna habían manipulado el correo.

Ni Jake ni Rennie prestaron atención era tal su estupor que ni siquiera prestaban atención más allá del otro.

-"Deberías saber que no podría ser capaz de hacerte algo así"-La voz de ella sonó convencida y lo miraba con franqueza.

Jake se rascó la cabeza y la miró con impotencia. -"No sabía que pensar".-Dijo él.

-"Nunca vas a ver cuánto te quiero"-Ella dijo las palabras acercándose a él y de pronto todos en la sala aguantaron la respiración.

Siguiendo el guión, aunque con una gran emoción en el pecho, la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo algo que no estaba en el guión. La besó. Ella se lo devolvió con la misma pasión.

Todos aplaudieron y el señor Martin los felicitó por sus buenas notas interpretativas y por improvisar el beso, cuando éste se acabó.

La clase terminó y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Pero a Emma no la engañaron, ni por un segundo. Su amor, aunque olvidado, seguía igual de fuerte unido a sus respectivas almas y con ese pequeño teatro y ese inocente beso, las llamas en sus corazones estaba vovliendo a arder. Había esperanza para el futuro.


	9. Chapter 9

8. Imposible

Emma aún reía de camino a la cabaña Hollow Rock.

Estaba exultante de alegría y más relajada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Había futuro. Lo podía intuir por la cara confundida de su padre cuando acabó de besar a Rennie. Por el rosado sonrojo de ella. La cosa estaba encaminada y ella tenía que pensar en la próxima estrategia.

Aunque una vocecita en su cabeza, le recordaba que tal vez que sus padres se hubieran besado no era motivo suficiente para esa alegría. Tal vez, ese contento tenía más que ver que vería EJ. Dos semanas que se notaban como dos milenios. Había sido el tiempo de separación mayor que habían tenido, a excepción del tiempo que EJ pasó en Brasil.

Mientras entraba en la pequeña cabaña, situada a medio camino entre Forks y la reserva, Emma recordó con claridad la partida de un triunfador EJ, con su belleza imperturbable y su atractivo vital, como un dios que se digna a pasearse entre mortales, con una arrogancia que rayaba la impaciencia dispuesto a tal vez no regresar. Y luego como tiempo después había vuelto con el mismo atractivo pero con una sospechosa humildad.

El contraste era llamativo. Se había ido ignorándola con sus grandes planes y había retornado preocupándose por ella, como si ella realmente le importara. Envalentonada y como siempre enamorada, ella quiso seducirlo en aquella fiesta para ser, eso sí muy educadamente, rechazada.

-¡Emma!-EJ ya estaba allí y sus ojos mostraban un brillo cálido.

EJ se acercó a ella y la sorprendió. EJ solía saludarla con camadarería, un abrazo y unas palmaditas. Como si ella continuara siendo la pequeña niña que lo seguía a todas partes.

Ahora su abrazo fue distinto. Sus brazos la rodearon con suavidad, mientras que las puntas de los dedos le acariaban la espalda. Los brazos de ella lo rodearon al instante. Emma se tuvo que contener para no suspirar de contento. Tras un tiempo prudencial, cayó en la cuenta, de que tal vez, EJ sólo quería saludar y no fundirse con ella.

Se separo prudencialmente, todo lo que los brazos de él permitían, y levantó el rostro. A pesar de su sutil movimiento, los brazos de él no se movieron ni un centímetro. El rostro masculino y amado no mostraba nada. El calor de aquellos brazos era aditivo, tenía que separarse o se pondría a hacer la tonta. Quizás, le preguntaría con tristeza, porque no podía quererla ni siquiera un poquito. O peor aún, deseándolo como lo deseaba, sólo se engañaría a si misma y se lanzaría a por él, a besarlo, a acariciarlo... sin pensar en el mañana.

La separación sería lo más seguro. Sin embargo, los brazos de él seguían ahí y sus ojos tenían un matiz de acero que ella no había visto nunca.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella moviéndose-¿Por que no me sueltas?

-¿Soltarte?-Movió la hermosa boca y la dejó entreabierta, sus ojos tenían ese extraño brillo.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió. Con nerviosismo se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior. El brillo de los ojos masculinos se intensificó.

-Nunca.-La voz sonó ronca y ella abrió los labios sorprendida. No los pudo cerrar porque los labios de él lo impidieron en un beso que acabó con la parte racional de su cerebro.

Fue como ahogarse en un mar de calor y de deseo tan grandes que pensó que nunca podría salir. La estrechó más entre sus brazos mientras su boca bebía de la de ella con tanto sentimiento que la mejor técnica no podría lograr. Eso la encendió y todo el amor que había guardado celosamente en su interior salió a borbotones.

Lo agarró del pelo y mordió sus labios en una respuesta tan carnal que sintió como él gemía indefenso. La lengua de ella se aventuró en la boca amada disfrutando de su sabor, tan delicioso que sólo pensaba en conseguir más de él. Quería saborearlo. A todo él.

Con audacia, trepó agarrándose a sus hombros mientras que rodeaba con sus piernas las de él. EJ gruñó y mordió, con pasión pero con cuidado, la tierna piel del cuello de ella hasta dejar su marca. Al igual que sus caricias se marcaban en el corazón.

EJ estaba totalmente descontrolado. Permitiéndose lo más añorado. Olvidando su pasado y sus errores. Sólo concentrado en darle placer a su mujer. Así era como en su fuero interno llamaba a Emma. La muy ingenua creía que era ignorada cuando era reverenciada. Él quiso sonreír pero era algo imposible mientras que uno está en una situación tan apasionada y con la boca ocupada en asuntos más placenteros. Como la curva de los pechos femeninos que la camiseta mostraba.

El cambió de postura hizo consciente a Emma de la erección de EJ. La carne dura, la asuntó y la maravilló de contento. Todo mezclado a la vez. El saber que ella, sí ella, era capaz de excitarlo de esa manera, la hacía sentirse la mujer más sexy del planeta. La ropa le molestaba.

Ese pensamiento se coló en la maraña de pasión y ella pensó lo que estaba haciendo. EJ estaba besándole un pecho a través de la tela blanca, ahora húmeda, como lo estaba su entrepierna. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. Su cuerpo estaba más que preparado... pero su mente era algo distinto.

Con fuerza se separó de EJ, él no quería dejarla ir y la intentó volver a agarrar, pero ella lo encaró.

-¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?-Se conocían demasiado bien para ir con sutilezas.

EJ respondió frustrado por la excitación insatisfecha.

-No me puedo creer que no sepas lo que estamos haciendo.

El tono enfadado de él fue como un latigazo para ella.

-Sé que estábamos a punto de acostarnos...

-¿Estábamos?-La furia de la insatisfacción rugió por las venas de EJ. La necesitaba, diablos, la necesitaba ahora mismo.-Estamos, amor mío, estamos.

La palabra, aunque dicha, en un gruñido furioso que indicaba el descontento de él con ella, la tomó por sorpresa y abrió una esperanza en su corazón.

-¿Lo soy?-Preguntó ella en un tono de voz más dulce.

-¿Qué?-EJ no tenía ni idea, pero esperara que el cambio de actitud les permitiera continuar. Era como un hombre de las cavernas, enamorado, pero necesitado de su mujer. Las declaraciones románticas se las daría cuando ambos se hubieran saciado.

-Tu amor.-La voz fue muy tenue.

-Claro.-Dijo con impaciencia e intentó volver a agarrarla.

-¿Cómo que claro?-Preguntó sorprendida.-Me rechazaste en la fiesta...

-Emma, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto...-Quería decirle que más tarde hablarían sobre sus sentimientos. Había mucho que decir, mucho que contar sobre Brasil y cabía la posibilidad que después de eso, ella no quisiera verlo. Cuando ella empalideció comprendió su falta de tacto. Había sonado como un cerdo sin corazón.

-Porque eres el macho que necesita follar al precio que sea y te importa muy poco el corazón de la tonta de Emma... ¿no?.

No le dio tiempo a responder. Huyó de la cabaña con la rapidez de un animal herido que se esconde para lamer sus heridas.

La siguió en el bosque. Pero ella corría mucho más rápido que él y el clima lluvioso ayudó a disipar su olor.

Sentándose en el suelo, sólo, derrotado y dolorido, más por haberla herido que por la insatisfacción, respondió a la acusación de ella.

-Porque temía perderte. Porque escondo muchas cosas que pasaron en Brasil. Porque te quiero y no quiero mezclarte con eso... Soy gilipollas.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.-Jacob Black lo miraba con mala cara desde el fondo del claro. Había sido testigo de todo.


	10. Chapter 10

9. Protector

EJ era un hombre al que le gustaba enfrentarse a las cosas, no iba escondiendo la cabeza como las avestruces. Era un ganador. Había sido el niño adorado de los Cullen, cuando los otros niños estaban aprendiendo el alfabeto, EJ leía a Shakespeare. Tenía una habilidad especial para que todos a su alrededor se pusieran a su lado. Había sido el chico popular en el instituto, el vampiro envidiado con lo mejor de los dos mundos.

Había estado en muchos lugares, había conocido a muchas mujeres, disfrutaba de la vida, que para él sería eterna.

Su inconsciencia lo llevó a Brasil donde conoció a una vampira descendiente de un tribu amazónica. Cherisa era alegre, pícara y provocativa... y se divirtieron muchísimo. Sin importar el daño que pudieran causar. Hasta que ella empezó a intentar controlarlo y a enfadarse por cada cosa. EJ no se lo tomó en serio y continuó con lo mismo de siempre. Viviendo la noche... con o sin ella.

Pero Cherisa no soportaba ser dejada de lado e ideó un plan. Recurrió al chaman de su antigua tribu y maldijo a EJ de modo que nunca pudiera saber lo que era la felicidad. Desde ese día, la tristeza atenazó el corazón de EJ quien pudo ver lo poco que realmente le llenaba su vida. Había actuado como un estúpido creyéndose superior y buscando aquello que duraba un segundo y resultaba polvo al siguiente.

Cherisa se había reído de él y a pesar de sus súplicas y sus amenazas no destruyó el maleficio. Con humildad, volvió a su hogar, donde podría sentirse seguro.

Recordaba con claridad el atestado aeropuerto y el alivio que experimentó cuando su familia lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Su histérica tía Alice que no paraba de insistir en llevarlo de compras y él que se dejó. Ni siquiera le importó lo que ella le compró. Quería estar con ella. Con todos los suyos.

Llegó a la reserva para ayudar a los Black. Y entonces, la vio. Emma lo saludó con su efusividad y él sintió... felicidad.

Cuando Emma lo besó durante la fiesta, él no se hubiera detenido. Ni con una bomba nuclear. Pero sentía que ella era algo demasiado precioso y temía que la verdad pudiera destruir la imagen adorada que ella tenía de él. Sí, el perfecto EJ tenía un defecto.

Era un cobarde.

Nunca más.

Ya no tendría miedo nunca más. Emma se merecía la verdad. Sabía que la quería y no iba a renunciar a ella.

-Oye... me escuchas-Preguntó Jacob-Te digo que no trates así a Emma, ella es mi amiga, la quiero mucho y no voy a aguantar que la hagas llorar.

EJ recordó que Jake le estaba amenazando. En otras circunstancias hubiera puesto los pies en polvorosa, pero como el lobo aún no había llamado a la puerta de la Push, así que no había ningún problema.

-Nunca más la haré llorar, lo juro.-La voz de EJ destilada el profundo sentimiento que había en su interior-Discutiremos y nos enfadaremos, pero siempre podrá contar conmigo, seré su pilar, su amante y su compañero vengan los días que vengan, como sé que ella hará conmigo.

-Pero, pero...

-Con suerte olvidarás este día y no pondrás muchos problemas cuando te pidas que seas el padrino de nuestra boda.-Dijo EJ en voz baja mientras caminaba por detrás de él.

-¿Qué?-Jacob se giró pero EJ ya había desaparecido.

N/A. Este capitulo es un anexo a la novela. Ahora ya conocéis la historia de EJ. Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

10. Ayuda

A pesar de su promesa, EJ no fue capaz de hablar con Emma. Ella lo rehuía y no quería saber nada de él, lo cual era desastroso. Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y responder con el corazón, pensó. Pero desechó la idea, todo esto había pasado porque los Vulturi habían querido jugar a "Regreso al Futuro".

No, Emma no necesitaba de sus palabras, si no de sus pruebas. Él le probaría que era un hombre digno y enamorado. Le probaría que la quería de manera incondicional y que la desearía hasta su último aliento. Para ello, tenía que conseguir que ella lo escuchase y que se relajase a su lado. La misión principal ahora era ella.

Y sus padres. El tiempo pasaba que el encuentro entre el vampiro y la humana que desafiaron al mundo no se producía. Edward no parecía capaz de controlar su sed en esta realidad y huía de Bella como del diablo. Malditos Vulturi. Los Cullen estaban pensando seriamente en mudarse de ciudad y todo se iría al traste. EJ no existiría, aunque Emma sí.

El que Jacob y Rennie estuviesen en el mismo instituto era buena señal, había atracción, pero tal vez, pensó sombríamente, al no haber imprimación no pasase de allí.

Maldito fuera. Todo se complicaba. Era hora de hablar con Emma y los Emmetts… y con Alice.

El encuentro se produjo en el atardecer, en un pequeño claro cerca de la Push, aunque en territorio Cullen.

EJ en su impaciencia llegó el primero. Luego Emma y el Emmett del futuro llegaron juntos y le dijeron que pronto llegarían Alice y Emmett del pasado.

Emma aún se mostraba seria con él y sólo le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, él se limitó a mirarla con todo el amor de su corazón en los ojos.

Emma no creía lo que veía. Estaba dolida con EJ porque él sólo había querido aprovecharse de ella, porque sólo quería acostarse con ella y se había enfadado cuando ella había necesitado saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

No es que ella no lo deseara con todo su ser, pero necesitaba sentirse querida, para poder soltar toda la pasión que tenía en su interior. Para que para él fuera algo más que un entretenimiento. Y ahora la miraba de una manera diferente como si dos llamitas brillaran en el fondo de sus ojos. Se negaba a mirarlo más, pero sus ojos traidores volvían al rostro amado.

No quería pensar que esa mirada ya la había visto antes.

Era la mirada que Jacob le dedicaba a Rennie, siempre que su madre hacía de las suyas. Como por ejemplo cuando salvó a cuatro perros callejeros que se encontraron cuando volvían de una cena de Navidad en casa de los Young, y los llevó a un refugio cercano. Iba toda engalanada y los perros ensuciaron su bonito vestido, pero ella reía y jugaba con ellos. Emma le preguntó a su padre, porque ponía esa cara, cuando obviamente su madre no prestaba atención al bonito vestido que él le había regalado y él respondió que era porque su madre era lo más bonito de su vida (junto con ella por supuesto).

Y entonces la verdad le dio a Emma en medio de los ojos. Volvió el rostro y miró sin miedo ya, los preciosos ojos de él. Y lo supo.

EJ la quería. Sus ojos eran claros. La quería tanto que perdía la compostura cuando estaba en sus brazos. Eso les ocurría a aquellos hombres que se controlaban tanto que cuando amaban, explotaban. Y EJ había sido un volcán en sus brazos. Tenían que hablar.

Ella decidió sonreírle. EJ se sorprendió y su cara mostró un alivio inmenso. Su mujer parecía dispuesta a hacer las paces con él. Y ella sintió dicha al saber que sus instintos eran correctos.

Un grupo de voces se oyeron a lo lejos.

-¿Para qué me traes aquí Emmett?-La voz de Alice sonó entre contrariada y sorprendida-¿Y por qué no puedo ver nada?-Aduciendo al hecho de que Emma bloqueaba sus poderes.

-Hermanita, no puedes ver nada, porque no hay nada que ver. Los Vulturi han destruido nuestro futuro y nos han mandado a otra dimensión.

-¿Qué? Venga ya…Dios mío.

La voz de Alice se apagó al ver a otro Emmett que la saludaba desde el claro. Y de no haber sido vampira se hubiese desmayado en el acto. La historia que le contaron le pareció surrealista, aunque su futuro aún lo era más. Volvió a mirar a EJ y sólo pudo maravillarse, lo que hizo que su sobrino se sonrojara y la chica Black riera.

-Hemos decidido contártelo todo porque eres la única que conoce el futuro. Eres la que saber manejar estos temas. Los demás vamos perdidos.-Explicó Emmett del futuro.

-Vuestra idea de cambiar las cosas sin tocar el futuro, era una buena idea, pero poco efectiva.-Constató Alice.-El futuro debe cuidarse por si mismo. Lo que está destinado a suceder, sucede.

-Pero ambos nacimientos fueron obra del azar, los respectivos padres ni siquiera se conocen o no pueden tolerarse.-Explicó Emmett del pasado.-Si todo sigue así ni EJ, ni Emma existirán.

-No lo creo.-La voz de Alice sonó muy segura.-Por ahora tenemos a Edward en Alaska, pero si sabe que su amor está aquí, vendrá enseguida. Lleva mucho tiempo soñando con su pareja y cuando la vea…lo comprenderá. Yo se lo diré.

-¿Papá te hará caso?-Preguntó EJ-Sabiendo lo reacio que era Edward con todo el tema de su madre.

-Le diré que morirá de todas maneras.-Explicó Alice- Eso le hará controlarse. Los Vulturi pueden cambiar los tiempos, pero no los sentimientos. Ahora bien. No estaría de más que se activaran los lobos.

-¿Cómo?-Habló Emma sin entender nada.

-Por lo tengo entendido, tu eres el resultado de un imprimación. Eso sólo hará que te padre se resista menos. Yo veo claro tu nacimiento, aunque no te vea a ti. Incluso si ellos no están imprimados, pero mejor evitar los riesgos y que algo te ocurra.-Miró fijamente a Emma-Mi sobrino se moriría sin ti y los demás no soportaríamos su perdida.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Emma y las ganas locas de besar a su hombre fueron muy intensas. Sabía que con la ayuda de Alice las cosas acabarían bien y por la mirada cómplice y amorosa de EJ, supo que él sentía lo mismo. Y ellos por fin, podrían decir lo que habitaba en sus corazones y unirse como compañeros y amantes de por vida.

Una llamarada dorada de placer y luz se extendió por todo el ser de Emma y su centro de gravedad quedó más claro aún. Era EJ. Emma se acababa de imprimar. Siempre lo adoraría, lo amaría y pelearía con él. Sería su pilar, su amigo, su amante, su compañero… su vida.

-Te acabas de imprimar-Dijo Alice, maravillada con el suave resplandor que ella emitía.- Lo había leído en unos escritos antiguos, pero nunca lo había presenciado y muy pocos lobos emiten ese resplandor. Eso significa que los otros lobos pronto despertarán.

-¡Qué bonito!- Añadieron los Emmett.-Ahora sólo falta presencia vampírica, para que empiecen a transformarse. ¿Quién se apunta a hacer trastadas en la Push?- Los Emmetts parecían encantados y hacían planes, tales como robarle las motos a Jacob o poner pegamento en la camiseta ultra-apretada de Quil. Cualquier excusa les era buena para enfadar a los lobos y hacer unas buenas bromas.

EJ se sintió como petrificado. Ni siquiera escuchó los locos planes de los Emmetts o la fascinación de Alice por el proceso físico de la imprimación de Emma.

El saber que Emma lo amaba hasta tal extremo hizo que su corazón le doliese. Ella era la llave para su felicidad. La verdadera felicidad venía de luchar por ella y nunca rendirse. De aceptar los defectos propios y ajenos. De amar a las personas por ellos y creer que uno era digno de amor.

En su vida de mimado y después cuando se consideró un monstruo no fue capaz de ver, que lo más sencillo era lo único que necesitaba. Él merecía ser feliz, porque todo lo que tenía, ya fuese material o sus propias cualidades, no eran lo importante. La actitud frente a la existencia, frente a la vida, era lo que lo cambiaba todo. ¡Qué tonto había sido!

Dios, se había enamorado de ella desde que eran unos niños y sólo ahora era capaz de admitir esos sentimientos. Pero si desde siempre, la había protegido, la había deseado y se había mostrado posesivo con ella. Cherisa, no había tenido nunca la oportunidad, ni el poder de separarles. Sólo su estupidez y su miedo interno de no merecerla, los había alejado.

Sin poder soportar más, estar lejos de su amor, EJ se acercó a ella y se besaron. Un beso que les confirmaba a ambos que estaban juntos, un beso que borró el pasado y el futuro. Un beso que iba más allá del tiempo y del espacio.

Un beso que deshizo el conjuro de Brianna y los trajo de vuelta, al nuevo presente.


	12. Chapter 12

11. Nuevo presente

Toda acción tiene su reacción.

Y Brianna debería haberlo sabido. Eufórica en la cima del mundo, no había entendido la máxima del poder. Lo difícil no era llegar sino mantenerse. Había supuesto que al destruir el presente y modificar el pasado, las cosas no volverían a ser igual.

En este nuevo mundo ella sería la jefa. No habría ni unión de vampiros contra ella, ni chuchos enormes dispuestos a despedazarla, pues nadie recordaría su vida anterior y todos serían borrados, a menos que se encontraran bajo tierra.

Rió, sí los topos serían los únicos que no estarían afectados por el cambio en el vórtice espacio-temporal. Tal vez, también los conejos.

El reloj del torreón medieval de Volterra, volvió a avanzar hacia delante y el nuevo presente comenzó su andadura. Ella devolvería la grandeza a losVolturi y controlaría el mundo. Tan contenta estaba que no vió venir al grupo de Quileutes que vestidos como civiles estaban cada vez más próximos de su escondite.

En la otra parte del mundo, en una cueva cercana a la Push, tres figuras aparecieron con un chasquido. Una pareja comiéndose a besos y un vampiro con pegamento y una camiseta masculina en la mano.

Emmett, fue el primero en reaccionar. Había estado hablando con su yo del pasado sobre bromas y decidiendo qué plan maestro llevaría a cabo cuando fue, literalmente absorvido por el tiempo. Ver la cueva, le causó una gran alegría. Volvía a casa… aunque habría podido esperar un poco más y así habría visto la cara de Quil al no poder quitarse la camiseta, dos tallas más pequeñas que usaba por estar lleno de pegamento. Ay, qué lástima. Y qué lástima de no poder despedirse de su yo del pasado. Era un hombre genial, este Emmett del pasado, a pesar de que se empeñaba en quitarle a su Rose. ¡Rosalie! Podría volver con su ángel enseguida y ¿cómo habrían ido las cosas?

De pronto se acordó que no había viajado en el tiempo sólo y se giro a tiempo de ver una escena muy íntima entre su sobrino y Emma.

La pareja estaba desatada. Ella se colgaba de él como una liana, mientras él le mordisqueaba el cuello. Y ella… le empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón. Emmett estuvo unos segundos en shock, pero se apresuró a hacerse de notar para evitar ver un contenido para adultos en vivo y en directo.

-¡Vaya con los viajes en el tiempo! Ni siquiera avisan para que uno haga el equipaje.-Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y tuvo efecto.

Emma reaccionó primero, se sonrojó totalmente e intentó por todos los medios de hacer reaccionar a su hombre que estaba muy ocupado, mientras intentaba descubrir sus pechos.

Emmett fue consciente que de ni una explosión, ni cincuenta grupos de música tocando dentro la pequeña cueva, harían que su sobrino se separase de su mujer. Había que tomar medidas drásticas.

Sin temor a hacerle daño alguno, agarró una piedra grande en su mano y se la lanzó a la cabeza con puntería perfecta. El "pum" resonó en la cueva. EJ levantó la cabeza y se sacudió como lo haría un perro y volvió a la faena de besar a su Emma.

Habría que usar tácticas más efectivas.

-Hay que ver que pechos más bonitos tienes Emma-Dijo Emmett apreciativamente, aunque sólo se veía las suaves curvas, aún sostenidas por la lencería, que EJ trataba sin éxito de arrancar. El comentario lo paró en seco y se volvió hacía la voz con un gruñido, mientras que tapaba a Emma con el mismo frenesí que había intentado antes desnudarla.

-Menos mal sobrino.-Exhaló Emmett- Odiáme luego, luego me matas por mirar a tu mujer, pero ahora hay que ver en qué presente nos encontramos. Recuerdas, no… Mi-si-ón.

EJ miró a su tío con furia, aunque agradecido de que se hubiese hecho notar. Sí era cierto, tenía una misión relacionada con su existencia… pero demonios no podía haber esperado aunque fuese un poco a que él y su mujer se hubiesen unido. Qué hubiera cambiado por unas pocas horas, unos pocos días de permiso. Un tiempo para amarse ellos dos, para sellar sus votos de amor con sus cuerpos. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse en el mejor de los casos a papi Black y Jacob le iba a arrancar la cabeza. Literalmente.

Ellos no podrían negar que estaban juntos, que eran el hombre y la mujer del otro. Emma olía a él, aunque no se hubiera consumado físicamente su relación y él, pues olía a lobita y le encantaba.

Sí. Jacob lo iba a matar y además si recordaba el episodio del claro, no le dejaría acercarse a su hija. Pues se fugarían pensó EJ. A Las Vegas. A la capilla luz de luna, la haría suya legalmente y así Rennie se pondría de su lado y contendría a Superpapá.

Si es que, en este presente, las cosas estaban así.

Había que averiguarlo. Salieron de la cueva y se pusieron a explorar.

1. La casa de Lucy Young y el parque estaba en su sitio. Bien.

2. No había feria en la Push. Mal

3. En ese instante vieron a Claire y esta muy delgada. Mal

4. Emma se acercó a Claire y la saludó y ella la reconoció… Bien, pero no como Emma Black, si no como Emma Blanick. Muy Mal.

Y entonces vino la pregunta del millón.

Emma se armó de valor y le preguntó por su padre.- ¿Has visto a mi padre?

-Sí claro, está en el concesionario de coches.

-¿Cuándo lo has visto?

-Hará una hora o así, estaba bajando por la colina principal…

-Muchas gracias Claire y saludos a Quil-Se despidió Emma.

Claire se sonrojó, y pensó en cómo diantres sabía Emma que estaba enamorada del arquitecto del pueblo. Quil era mayor que ella, y por ese motivo su amor era secreto hasta que Claire terminara sus estudios. Quil la respetaba y sólo estarían verdaderamente juntos cuando Claire fuera adulta. Pero Emma era muy buena amiga y Claire pensó que no se lo diría a nadie.

A Emma el corazón le iba a mil por hora y de pronto sintió la mano de EJ le estrechaba la suya en un gesto muy afectuoso. Su padre era mecánico del Embrake, ¿como es que tenía un concesionario sofisticado de coches? Y porqué ella se llamaba ahora Blanick, como la Rennie del pasado alterado.

En plena calle principal, siguiendo la colina empinada de la Push. Emma se topó con Concesionarios Tierra Nuestra: Vehículos Eléctricos. Su asombro fue mayor al divisar a su madre como recepcionista de la tienda. Rennie saludó con su sonrisa afectuosa habitual a Emma…y a EJ.

-¿Cariño, ya habéis vuelto?-Rennie los besó a ambos en las mejillas.-Os he echado mucho de menos. Oh, Emmett, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La sorpresa de Emmett fue evidente, pero una voz masculina y muy querida salió del concesionario y como si se tratara de una pesadilla vieron como Edward Cullen salía con traje de mecánico y se acercaba afectuoso a Rennie… no podía ser. Dios, no. Pensaron todos.

Rennie se apartó en el último momento y dijo -Suegro que sentido del humor más raro tienes, mira quienes acaban de volver de su luna de miel.


	13. Chapter 13

12. Distinto Pasado

Edward miró a su hijo con orgullo y lo abrazó.- Así que ya han vuelto nuestros tortolitos preferidos. ¿Cómo te sienta el matrimonio hijo?

EJ se quedó de piedra y Emma sonrió con evidente satisfacción. Este futuro pintaba muy bien. EJ no dijo nada, pero de pronto sonrió y miró a Emma tiernamente- Ha sido toda una sorpresa papá, y no los hemos pasado tan bien que lo quiero repetir. No creo que pueda esperar un año antes de renovar nuestros votos.

-Igual como siempre.- Se quejó Rennie.- Desde niños estuvo claro que se querían.-Pero se veía a todas luces que estaba contenta.

¿Y desde cuando eres tan afectuoso con tu suegra?-Intercedió Emmett. Edward lo saludó efusivamente y empezó a reírse.-Desde que mi suegro y mi mujer fueron novios en el instituto y Rennie y yo tuvimos que aguantar un corazón roto durante un tiempo. ¿Qué no os sabéis todos la historia de memoria?

El trío soltó un alivio conjunto. Las cosas habían acabado donde debían, aunque no habían seguido el mismo camino. Ahora tendrían que ir preguntando muy sutilmente para reconstruir el pasado y saber lo que había sido.

-¿Y papá? ¿Dónde está? Claire dice que lo ha visto en la subida de la colina.-Preguntó Emma a su madre.

Rennie soltó un suspiro enfadado.- El testarudo ha ido a ayudar a sus amigos con el tema de Volterra. Alice nos avisó y los lobos fueron en masa para evitar que la vampiresa llamada Brianna- cambiara el tiempo. Imaginad que lo podría ocurrir si el tiempo es alterado.

-Sí, si nos lo imaginamos.-Apuntó Emmett, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Edward explicó que estaba en el concesionario para cambiar el motor de su coche nuevo por otro más ecológico. Como Jacob se había ido tan deprisa, no había podido ayudarle y él había terminado la faena. Se despidió de su hijo y se fue a casa con su mujer.

-Mamá te llamará mañana- le dijo a EJ- No queremos ocupar las líneas.

La tarde llegó a la Push y fue seguida por una noche en vela. En casa de los Blanick, nadie podía dormir. Rennie, sentada sobre un pequeño sofá sostenía un pequeño rosario entre sus manos, mientras miraba al vacío con el corazón en un puño. Amaba tanto a su hombre que si algo le pasaba, sería como morir ella también.

Emma no estaba de mejor humor, ver el retrato de bodas de sus padres la tranquilizó pues pudo constatar que Jacob era el novio en la foto. Pero el cambio de apellidos la tenía intrigada. Y la relación de su padre y Bella en el instituto también. Cualquier cosa era buena, para no pensar en la batalla que se estaría librando en Italia.

Según le explicaron, Alice había tenido una visión de la vampiresa Brianna, quien en su afán de poder, destruyó al resto de los vampiros para estar sola en la cima de Volterra. Era una vampiresa muy poderosa que controlaba el tiempo, pero era una pésima luchadora.

Había podido eliminar a sus competidores porque preveía su ataque. Afortunadamente, era ciega como Alice, a los lobos y estos habían embarcado a Italia como civiles para librarse de ella y de todo rastro de Volturi en la tierra.

-Mamá, llevas muchas horas sin moverte y sin comer, porque no me hablas de algo diferente, así podrás relajarte y aguantar más tiempo despierta por si papá llama- Dejó caer Emma, EJ estaba a su lado en el sofa de dos piezas enfrente del de Rennie.

-¿Qué quieres que te vuelva a contar?- Habló Rennie haciendo un gran esfuerzo para centrarse en lo que le decía su hija.

-Papá y tú. Vuestra historia de amor, ya sabes Lorna y John, clase de Literatura.

Los ojos de Rennie se volvieron soñadores.-Sí, ahí justo fue nuestro primer beso. Pero tu padre no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Desde ese día, nuestra relación fue menos tirante, pero él seguía rehuyéndome. Y yo me sentía fatal. Me decía este Black, no es para ti. Por aquel entonces papá no se había cambiado aún de apellido. Luego supe, que había empezado a salir con Bella, la hija del policía de Forks y eso me despertó. Me había enamorado. Y como dice Edward fue mi período de corazón roto.

-Imposible, papá sería incapaz de ignorarte. Él te adora.-Emma no le veía ningún sentido.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero entonces no me daba cuenta. Tienes que entender que papá pensaba que yo era su amor imposible. Por aquel entonces él creía que yo era superdotada y mis padres adoptivos eran los más ricos de todo el estado. Él era el hijo de una familia pobre en la reserva y por su dislexia le costaba aprobar el instituto. Por eso decidió salir con su mejor amiga, pues su amistad era tan natural como respirar. Bella amaba ya a su marido, pero también pensaba que era poca cosa para él. Edward era muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos, pero los pensamientos de Jacob, lo volvían loco de celos. Pero Jacob y Bella, gracias a dios, nunca fueron más allá de un par de besos.

-¿Por qué rompieron?- Preguntó Emma.

Rennie sonrió- Me acuerdo que ésta era tu parte favorita. Como recuerdas, el abuelo Blanick fue acusado de robo y todo se volvió en nuestra contra. La fortuna familiar se dilapidó en abogados y pasé a ser una apestada. La gente decía que pronunciar el nombre Blanick, daba mala suerte. Leah y sus amigas… fueron crueles y me acosaban contínuamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces mamá?

-Yo iba poco a clases, pero al caer mi familia en desgracia, perdí toda clase de consideración y me obligaron a asistir. Cuando murió Harry Clearwater y su madre se volvió a casar con Charlie, Leah empeoró. Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero su transformación estaba cerca. Un día al volver del instituto, fui al bosque de la Push, a recoger unas hojas para analizarlas en casa y ella me vió. Sin duda, olió que yo era vampira mestiza y sus instintos protectores se desataron-Rennie cogió aire- Por aquel entonces a Leah le gustaba ya Embry y a Embry le gustaba yo, estaba celosa… yo creo que todo se le juntó, se transformó… y me atacó.


	14. Chapter 14

13. Destino

Emma no creía lo que oía. No podía imaginar como demonios su madre había sobrevivido, aunque era una vampiresa mestiza e hija de Carlisle. Un lobo recién transformado era impredecible.

Quiso saber más de lo que ocurrió y su madre Rennie empezó a rememorar su pasado distinto.

En este pasado Rennie, había sido adoptada tres días después de nacer por una pareja inglesa. James Blanick y su esposa de ascendencia italiana Romina, estaban de vacaciones en la toscana italiana cuando oyeron el llanto de un bebé, que había sido depositado en la puerta de su casa de vacaciones.

La infértil pareja, lo vivió como un milagro y nadie les puso pegas para adoptar a la niña. Sorpresivamente todo fue sobre ruedas y cuando el mes de vacaciones llegó a su fin, el matrimonio de científicos, regresó a Oxford con la pequeña. Pronto empezaron a notar que ella se desarrollaba a un ritmo demasiado rápido y tras las pruebas pertinentes, acordaron proteger a su hija del mundo. Para ello aceptaron el trabajo de científicos permanentes en la Antártida, hasta que su hija se desarrolló por completo, siete años después de la adopción.

Tras comprobar que el desarrollo se había estancado, Rennie dedicó los diez años siguientes a viajar por el mundo. Su amor por la naturaleza y los animales la llevó al Amazonas, donde se topó con Nahuel, un mestizo brasileño que le explicó aquello que le sucedía, y le habló de los Cullen y de sus enemigos mortales, los lobos de la Push.

Con esa información bajo el brazo y deseando llevar a cabo actividades normales, los Blanick pusieron rumbo a La Push y Rennie entró en ese instituto. Pero al poco tiempo, cuando su padre volvía de una conferencia en Asia, lo detuvieron por encontrar droga dentro de su maleta. Quien se dio cuenta fue otra pasajera del vuelo, Brianna D'Allgheri que lo denunció y un pleito sin fin empezó para los Blanick.

En la Push surgieron rumores que emparejaban a los Blanick con la mafia italiana. Se decía incluso, que eran amigos de la magia negra. Rennie era demasiado hermosa e inteligente como para querer estar en la Push, así que algo malo debía esconder.

Harta de las insinuaciones y dolida porque el chico que le gustaba salía con otra y no parecía darse cuenta de que existiera. Rennie salió a por muestras al bosque de la Push. Cogería flores y hojas de árboles coníferos, lo clasificaría y las dibujaría en su cuaderno.

Hacía tiempo que no tomaba sangre y efectivamente, tras descubrir el sabroso plato de Sangre Hervida, estaba saciada, pero estaba en guerra con el mundo y de pronto se puso a correr a la mayor velocidad posible, pensando que en unos pocos minutos se calmaría y podría relajarse.

No la vió venir. Leah Clearwater estaba en el bosque, tras escaparse de casa rabiosa tras ver a su madre besar a Charlie. Se paró en seco al ver a la velocidad con la Rennie corría y sus instintos la confundieron con un vampiro. La preciosa Rennie Blannick que traía como a perros falderos a Quil y…a Embry. Las charlas sobre las antiguas leyendas que Sam les había dado, parecieron en ese momento muy reales… y el lobo gris apareció tras un crack, dispuesto a despedazarla.

El ataque fue directo y Rennie aulló de dolor, mientras los colmillos de Leah se le clavaron en el brazo.

Por las inmediaciones del bosque, Jake y Bella paseaban cogidos de la mano. Charlie les había pedido que buscaran a Leah y la pareja la llamaba. Como Bella era tan patosa, necesitaba que Jacob la cogiera para evitar que volviera a caerse. Eran una pareja típica. Sus padres eran amigos y compartían el mismo sentido del humor. Salir juntos era lo más sensato. Todos estaban muy contentos y ellos estaban también bien. Todo era predecible y para Jake, eso era fantástico, los chistes, las bromas. Alrededor de Bella, todo era tranquilo.

Vale, su corazón no le latía con rapidez y no había mariposas en el estómago, como cuando veía a la única alumna rubia de la Push, pero sabía que alguien como él, nunca estaría a la altura de la más brillante alumna de su instituto. Ella se merecía algo más.

Oyeron el aullido a lo lejos, y reaccionaron por instinto. Bella cayó para atrás y Jake la cogió en brazos con esfuerzo. El aullido fue seguido por un grito de dolor y una voz femenina que pedía ayuda. Tras dejar sentada a Bella en el descansillo, Jake se metió dentro del bosque, y empezó a correr cuando reconoció la voz femenina que pedía auxilio.

Rennie Blannick estaba siendo atacada y algo dentro de él se enfureció. Llegó a tiempo al bosque para ver como un perrazo enorme, intentaba arrancar el brazo de la joven.

Las siluetas del lobo se emborronaban de vez en cuando y adoptaban la forma humana de Leah.

Demonios no. No podía ser verdad. Los Quileutes no podían ser lobos y no podían ser tan cobardes de atacar a chicas desvalidas.

Sólo que esta chica, no estaba tan desamparada como parecía. Aprovechando la distracción del lobo al girarse para mirar a Jake, se lo quitó de encima en un movimiento tan rápido que él no pudo verlo. La herida de su brazo era enorme y había sangre por todas partes, heridas que un humano normal no hubiera resistido.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró, con la boca llena de sangre de Leah, pues la había mordido para poder defenderse.

Por eso era tan condenadamente hermosa.-Pensó Jake, sombriamente.- Era una vampiresa.


	15. Chapter 15

14. Juntos

-Guau, mamá me dejas sin palabras.-Explicó Emma. Ya estaba amaneciendo y no había aún noticias de la batalla en Italia.

EJ hacía rato se había ido a comprar el desayuno, aunque dudaba que alguien comiese algo. Su hombre se habría mostrado tremendamente solícito y protector. No había dejado de cuidarla y protegerla. Era muy considerado y era su marido… ver las fotos de una boda que no recordaba haber asistido era surrealista. EJ le prometió que se escaparían a Las Vegas en cuanto la batalla terminase y harían una ceremonia sólo para los dos. Pasarían una semana de descanso en la reserva india del Gran Cañón, donde se dedicarían a hablar y amarse.

-Sé que todo está yendo muy rápido. Pero ten fe cariño. Haremos las cosas bien y en esa semana lo arreglaremos todo.-Le dijo EJ mientras se acercaba y la besaba tiernamente- Yo siempre te he querido y me ha hecho muy feliz descubrir que en este mundo eres mía. Y creo que tú también me quieres.- A pesar de que su voz sonaba confiada, era obvio que era vulnerable a ella.

-Te quiero muy mucho.-Respondió ella y lo besó fieramente hasta que ambos tuvieron problemas para respirar.

Una pequeña tos, los volvió a la realidad. Rennie miraba a la pareja con cariño y nostalgia.

Con una sonrisa EJ, se despidió de ambas y fue a comprar.- Decidió que madre e hija se merecían cierto tiempo a solas. Él también aprovecharía para hablar con Bella y conocer qué había pasado con sus padres.

-Así que papá descubrió que eras mestiza-vampira.-Dijo Emma, para poder distraerla una vez volvieron al sofa, después de despedir a EJ.-Seguro que te adoró.-Dijo con ironía.

-Pasó un año hasta que volvimos a vernos.-Continuó Rennie- Dejé el instituto de la Push y me establecí en Seattle. La noche del ataque de Leah, fui a buscar a los Cullen. Mi padre biológico, Carlisle, me curó y allí al analizar mi sangre, supe que éramos parientes. Mantenimos el contacto, y Carlisle se ofreció a pagar la defensa de mi padre. Pero fue en vano. Tu abuelo falleció en la cárcel. Fue una injusticia y todo por mi culpa. Luego supe que los Volturi estaban metidos de por medio y decidí dos cosas: Conservar el apellido Blanick y aprender a luchar por si volvieran.

Emma estaba impresionada por la determinación de su madre. Daban igual las circunstancias, ella nunca se rendía y siempre luchaba para seguir adelante.

Rennie continuó con el relato.

-Empezaron a producirse ataques en Forks. Un trío de vampiros, se dedicaron a atacar a la población, para enfadar a los Cullen que vivían en la zona. Los Cullen eran envidiados por su prestigio y por se les considerara gente confiable. Y Charlie Swan, fue atacado. Los lobos se horrorizaron, porque no podían con los vampiros. Estaban convirtiendo a la gente y creando un pequeño ejército, así que decidieron ponerse en contacto con nosotros, para evitar que se atacara a más gente.

"Uno de esos vampiros se obsesionó con Bella y quería arrebatársela a Jake. Los Cullen accedieron enseguida y yo me uní. Edward se había sincerado conmigo hacía tiempo, al comprobar que yo también tenía "el corazón roto" y yo sabía que él adoraba a Bella, aunque se mantenía alejado porque entendía que Jake la protegía mejor. Cambió de opinión cuando Jake la atacó"

EJ llegó a la cabaña paterna con mucha curiosidad. Lo último que recordaba era que su madre y su padre apenas se hablaban en el pasado cambiado y que ella era la novia de Jake. Y lo más importante: su padre apenas podía controlar su cercanía sin atacarla.

La cabaña estaba igual que siempre, similar al estilo victoriano, con sus paredes de pizarra, las ventanas de madera y el techo de piedra, parecía sacada de un cuento. Al sentir su presencia, su madre abrió la puerta mucho antes de que él llamara.

Bella estaba igual de hermosa que siempre, aunque su mirada mostraba la preocupación por la espera de la batalla que se estaba librando en la otra parte de mundo. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Has vuelto ya? ¿Y dónde está tu mujer? Tenía muchas ganas de verla.

-Sí mamá, hoy volvimos.-Le dijo cuando se separaron. -Se ha quedado en casa de su madre. Están esperando noticias.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. –Claro, claro…-Le arregló el polvo de la chaqueta y lo acompañó hacia dentro de la cabaña.-Estamos también muy preocupados por aquí.

Entraron en la cabaña y pasaron por el recibidor con un precioso espejo y un tocador de madera antiguo y pasaron al comedor donde Edward estaba sentado mirando un partido de béisbol en la televisión.

Al verlos, apagó el aparato, se levantó y le estrecho la mano a su hijo. Emmett estaba con él y le sonrió.

-Los de San Diego no tienen un buen lanzador. Déjalo Edward, Boston ganará seguro.

-Mañana veremos la repetición Emmett y verás como te has equivocado.-Le respondió socarronamente.- ¿Alguna noticia? Alice lleva dos horas sin ver nada.

-Ninguna, papá. He venido a saludar a mamá y luego iré al supermercado y compraré comida y cosas de aseo y ropa para Emma.

Edward se mostró confundido. – Pero… ¿Por qué no las has tomado de tu casa? Me extraña que no hayáis ido a vuestra casa en la reserva Makah. Toda la ropa de Emma está allí. Yo te ayudé con las mudanzas.

EJ dio un respingo y Emmett acudió en su ayuda.

-Vamos Edward, ya sabes cómo somos los hombres. En lugar de buscar entre los miles de complementos y cajones de un vestidor. Es mejor comprar un cepillo de dientes, algo de perfume y un pijama de talla única en la tienda de Forks.

-Por supuesto- Comentó Bella.- Te recuerdo la de veces que te quejas de la ropa que tengo en mi vestidor.

Edward sonrió a su mujer y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que ella acarició al instante. Su marido no pudo evitar la tentación y le devoró los labios. Y la pasión estalló entre la pareja.

Aprovechando la distracción EJ, le pidió a su tío que le acompañara fuera para comentarle algo de espeleología.

Salieron unos pocos metros y se encaminaron hacia el bosque para tener mayor privacidad.

-Desembucha, tío. ¿Qué es lo que se cuece aquí? Están más empalagosos de lo habitual.

-En este futuro, eso es lo habitual.-Los labios de Emmett formaron una gran sonrisa.- He estado hablando con Bella de los viejos tiempos y me he enterado de pura dinamita. En este mundo, tu padre fue el héroe que la salvó de un lobo fuera de control. Desde entonces le explicó lo que era su mundo y fue su protector.

-Es increíble que Jacob la atacara, aunque la segunda parte tampoco difiere tanto de la historia original.-Se quejó EJ.

-Que yo recuerde en la historia original, Edward no confesó su gran amor la noche antes de la lucha, ni se dejaron arrastrar por la pasión en el cuarto de Bella en Forks dando como resultado un embarazo del que Edward no fue consciente, al haber sido herido de gravedad por los Volturi.

EJ se quedó de piedra. - ¿Cómo… mi madre, mi padre? ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir sin despertar sospechas durante mi embarazo?

-Edward la mandó a las montañas rocosas, a una cabaña aislada… acompañada de Rennie.

-Empieza pero desde el principio.


End file.
